Live
by Glittercat33
Summary: Chase gets a disease, what is it and what will happen to him? Rated T for safety. For Secret Santa gift for Call Her Angie She Likes That! Also for HIV/AIDS awareness month.


_Hi! This story is about HIV/AIDS awareness. December is HIV/AIDS awareness month, and so I thought that it would be interesting. This is for Call Her Angie She Likes That as the Secret Santa gift! Hope you like it!_

 _Happy Holidays!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Only my OC._

* * *

 _Past- italics_

* * *

3rd person's P.O.V.

 _"Wee-whoo-wee-whoo!"_

 _It was all he could hear. The sirens whooped as the ambulance raced down the street, to the only hospital in town. It didn't seem to be normal. On the outside, it looked like any other one you would find. Inside, it was a different story._

* * *

 _His world became fuzzy, but as he shut his eyes, he felt a sharp needle break his skin. He gasped at the grimey feel to it. As his eyes blinked open, he glanced at it, and gagged. He had been afraid of needles since he was a little boy, and this one had something growing on it. The doctors rushed to his side, whispering about some kind of virus from unsanitary needles. His vision spun,_ his _head fell back onto the pillows, and soon he was sleeping peacefully._

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

It had been 10 years since that day. My nut allergy almost killed me, and I felt terrible for weeks after that. I had a headache and a sore throat, and to top it all off, I had the flu. A few years ago I got shingles, and I had to suffer for awhile. But now I'm getting really nervous about my health. I'm losing weight and constantly running a fever. The other day, I even woke up soaked in sweat. I can't tell anyone though, because I can't miss any missions. It can't be that bad, I'm probably fine.

* * *

~School~

Chase's P.O.V.

"Chase, wake up!" Anne whispers to me.

"Huh?" I say rather loudly.

"Señor Davenport, do I need to send you to the office? You need to pay attention in class! This is your last warning." Señor Dilas growled.

I don't remember falling asleep. I stare at my arm, which is covered in bruises. That's strange, I don't remember getting those, either. This is getting weird, I think I should go home.

"Señor Dilas?" I call out.

"Yes, Davenport?" He questions.

"I don't feel so good, can I go to the nurse?" I ask with a pained expression on my face.

Señor Dilas seems to notice and nods. I grab my stuff, and am about to leave when Anne taps my arm.

"Chase, why are you acting so weird today? This isn't like you." Anne frowns. "Feel better."

I give her a small smile and leave Spanish. As I'm walking down the halls, a strange sensation comes over me, and I pass out on the floor.

* * *

Principal Perry's P.O.V.

I'm checking the cameras hidden around the school, and there's something in one of the hallways.

"Janitor Joe!" I scream. "Do your job, there's something in the hallways on the floor. CLEAN IT UP!"

* * *

~Time Skip~

~Nurse's Office~

Chase's P.O.V.

"He's waking up!" I hear a voice say.

Ugh, I feel horrible. My entire body feels like it was slammed into a brick wall. I open my eyes slowly, and see a bunch of faces staring at me, including my siblings, Adam and Bree. The air smell faintly of mayo packets, so Principal Perry must be here too.

"Good, he's not dead. I don't have enough time to not do this paperwork too." Principal Perry stated.

Everyone in the room gives Perry a glare, and she raises her hands in defeat and leaves. Then come the questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why weren't you in class?"

"Can we go home?" That must've been Adam.

I just groaned and shut my eyes. I felt terrible, and I think I might throw up. I hate this, I hope it will pass soon. I feel two strong arms pick me up, and I assume we are leaving.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a strange room. The walls are all white, and there is almost no furniture. The small door opens, and some people I recognize step into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Chase? Are you awake?" A faint voice says as my vision fades to black again and I am out cold.

* * *

My chest hurts. It feel as if a million little bolts of energy were shot into me, then sucked back out. I notice Mr. Davenport nearby.

"Chase, don't stain yourself. We almost lost you twice." Mr Davenport whispered.

"I- I f-flatl-lined-d?" I stutter.

"Yes. Twice. We had to bring you back. Don't you ever scare us like that again. Get some rest, I'll explain what's going on tomorrow." He soothes.

"O-ok." I agree.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Still Chase's P.O.V.

"Ok-k, wh-what is wr-wrong with m-me?" I ask nervously.

"Chase, I'm afraid you have advanced HIV disease. Your CD4+ cell count is only 300, when it should be over 500!" Davenport yelled. "Why didn't you tell anyone! You must of had symptoms before now."

"I did, but-t I-I didn't-t want t-to skip out on any m-missions." I spit out.

"Your health is more important to me than a mission." Mr Davenport says softly. "Well, now you have a deadly disease. I already took out your chip. Let's go."

"W-where?" I question.

"The hospital. If you can get treated as soon as possible, then you have a better chance of not getting AIDS." He sighs. "C'mon."

"N-no!" I yell." I-I don't w-want to g-go to that h-hospital!"

It was the same hospital. It couldn't of gotten much better, but they had at least gotten all their equipment sterilized. I had no idea what to expect.

* * *

~Hospital~

"Davenport?" A nurse called.

I followed her down the hallway, and I lied down on the table.

In the hallway, the nurse was asking another nurse to get something. She nodded and walked away as my nurse came in the room.

"Sit up, silly." She smiled. "You just need a medication."

A medication? That's it? No needles? This isn't so bad after all. The other nurse walked in with a small bottle full of pills and gave it to me.

"You can go home now, there's nothing else to do. Follow the instructions on what to do with the pills. Good bye." The nurse stated.

As I walked down the halls, I realized that the world is a dangerous place, and I need to be more careful.

* * *

My family seemed happy that I was ok, and no one ever brought up my disease again. I take the pills everyday, and I'm perfectly fine.

* * *

 _That wasn't so bad, now, was it? The ending was kind of a flop, but it raises awareness for HIV/AIDS. This is a shout out to all you people that know (or knew) a person with HIV/AIDS. Happy Holidays!_

 _Call Her Angie She Likes That- was it ok? I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Meow_


End file.
